


We'll meet again soon

by VileVenom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst and Feels, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is a Scientist. It is the first thing he is. Except when it comes to Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll meet again soon

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this came from, or what it even is, really. I opened a word doc and typed.
> 
> Title from 'Little Talk' by Of Monsters and Men

"Cecil!"

Cecil shivered as he lifted his head to peer at whoever had spoken, unconsciously curling further into the corner of his room. He found, the smaller and more fragile he made himself look, the more likely that the men in white suits left him alone for just a few more hours of recovery. He figured they had to have at least some sort of heart underneath all the stark and sterile whiteness of the place he’d been brought to.

"Cecil," the voice repeated, lowering in volume. It took a moment for Cecil’s vision to stop swimming, before a rather familiar head of curly black hair appeared before him.

"That’s not very nice," Cecil rasped, his voice a far cry from it’s usual calm and confident tones. "Hallucinogens are one thing, but don’t tease me."

"Cecil," the vision of his dear Carlos murmured, his eyes looking so very sad for something that wasn’t even there. "It’s me. I’m real."

Cecil huffed quietly, uncurling minutely from his position to lift a shaky hand up towards ‘Carlos’. “If you’re real, then I should be able to-” he paused as his fingers collided gently with Carlos’ cheek bone, a tired smile spreading across the scientists’ face, “touch you. Carlos! Oh, I knew you’d find me!” Cecil paused in his jubilation to cough, and suck in a few ragged breaths.

"Oh, Cecil," Carlos cooed, petting Cecil’s matted hair, his eyes sad and somber, "Of course. It’s my fault you’re here in the first place. I had to come find you."

"Not your fault," Cecil murmured, clutching at Carlos’ sleeve, as though if he were to let go Carlos would vanish once more.

"It is," Carlos shook his head, gathering Cecil into his arms, "But now is not the time. Come on. I convinced the overseeing scientists that I was the only one able to conduct a couple of tests. They’ll be expecting me back shortly with results, so we need to move fast."

Cecil curled his arms around Carlos’ neck, settling against him with a sigh. “Carlos. My knight in shining lab coat,” he hummed, a raspy giggle escaping his lips.

Carlos let a wavering smile flit across his lips, before he ducked out of Cecil’s ‘room’ (no more than a glorified prison cell). He hurried down the halls, peeking around corners to make sure the coast was clear, before hurrying along towards the exit. It was going rather well, right up until they’d made it to the back doors, and two rather burly looking security guards stepped into Carlos’ path.

"There are cameras, Doctor Santos. They thought you’d become compromised upstairs, but this is a bit much, don’t you think?" one of the men said, gesturing towards Cecil, who had buried his face in Carlos’ neck, and was shivering rather violently.

Carlos glanced down at Cecil, who whimpered so quietly, if he hadn’t been so close to Carlos’ ear, he doubt he would have even heard him. “I am not compromised,” Carlos growled, shifting Cecil in his grip, “I just happen to have a heart.” He pulled a small taser out of his pocket and shot one of the guards quickly, before throwing the hand held piece at the others head, somehow managing to duck through them and out the door in the resulting confusion.

"Hang on, Cecil," Carlos gasped, sprinting as fast as he could through the compound towards where he’d parked his car with the keys still jammed into the ignition, door unlocked. "We’re almost there."

Cecil simply cooed in reply, tightening his grip around Carlos’ neck.

~

Once back in Night Vale, Carlos bundled Cecil into the radio hosts house, which was stuffed with boxes of Carlos’ own belongings.

"Where’d all thing come from?" Cecil asked, tugging the blanket Carlos had placed around his shoulders a bit tighter around his body while snuggling deeper into the corner of his over stuffed couch.

"I had to vacate my lab," Carlos explained, digging through a few boxes, before returning to Cecil’s side with an odd looking orange bottle. "Drink this. It’s a vitamin supplement. Should help with how shaky you are."

Cecil nodded and took the bottle without complaint, downing the entirety in one go. “Why’d you have to leave your lab?” Cecil asked once the vitamin supplement was gone and he’d handed the empty bottle back over to Carlos.

The scientist sighed, offering Cecil a wistful smile as he lifted himself back up off the couch. “You don’t remember how you got to that facility, do you?” he asked, twirling the bottle between his fingers idly.

"Not really, no," Cecil agreed, shaking his head a little, and immediately regretting it as the world began to swim.

Carlos chuckled in a self depreciating way as he settled himself on a chair across from Cecil. “I called you to come over to my lab to look at some florescent pink scorpions I had found having a party behind Big Rico’s place,” he began, Cecil perking up a little.

"I do remember that! They were adorable."

Carlos grinned widely at Cecil’s comment for a moment, before it dimmed considerably, and he continued to speak. “Yeah. You said you wanted to take one home with you. And I was going to box one up and send it home with you, since I had come to the conclusion that they were harmless. If a little rowdy. But, I had forgotten that I had called my superiors a few months back, just before the events at the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Fun Complex. I promised them some samples to take back with them to study, after they inspected my facilities, to make sure I was making some sort of progress. Bad timing had you helping me round up a couple of the scorpions with your tentacles just as my superiors showed up. They-they assumed I had brought you into the lab to take back with them. I had completely forgotten they were even coming by then. I tried to stop them, and you managed to hold them off for a bit, but when I got hurt, you stopped, and it gave them time to tranquilize you. I tried to keep them from taking you away, but they simply told me that if I wanted to continue testing, I could either follow you back to the labs, and over see things myself, or stay in Night Vale. I let them take you away, while I gathered everything I could and brought it to your house. I knew I couldn’t go back to the lab once I followed you out to the main labs. Not once I broke contract. So I figured out a plan, and headed out. I had no idea how much they would do to you in those short few days, and I am so, so sorry, Cecil. I should have just gone with you straight away.”

"You did what you thought was best at the time," Cecil hummed, watching Carlos scratch his fingers through his hair with his head hung low. "How did you get hurt?"

"What?" Carlos looked back up at the radio host with confusion written quite plainly on his face.

"At your lab. You said you got hurt," Cecil prompted, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh," Carlos murmured, shifting to lift his shirt to show off a rather impressive bruise spread across his abdomen. "You weren’t really paying attention to your tentacles, and I got too close. I hit a table pretty hard. That’s all."

"Oh, Carlos," Cecil whimpered, hand over his mouth, "I’m so sorry!"

Carlos whipped his head up to stare disbelievingly at Cecil, his eyes wide and manic. “You’re sorry?! Cecil! I nearly got you killed! They probably would’ve dissected you if I hadn’t come to get you! Why are you even-How are you so calm?!”

Cecil smiled softly at Carlos, tucking his blanket under his chin. “Because you did come to get me. I’m safe and at home.You can’t dwell on the ‘what if’s, Carlos. They will surely drive you mad. Besides, we all come to our ends one day. It’s nice to know that my time on this plane has been extended, if even by a little.”

Carlos stared openly at Cecil for a good long minute, before tears began to roll down his cheeks. “I don’t understand you sometimes, Cecil,” he all but wept, burying his face in his hands.

Cecil shrugged a little, getting up onto wobbly feet and shuffling awkwardly over to Carlos’ chair, before flopping down and draping himself over Carlos’ shoulders. “Hush now, my Carlos. Hush.”


End file.
